Redemption
by blastedcrow
Summary: Brenna is an old irish friend of Charley back from the great day's of school who is an expert in guns a bionicle technology. Now, when so many years passed, Brenna has a premonition that makes her go to Chicago and find Charlene.
1. Chapter 1

A.N - This is my first fanfic ever... I thought it was cool to give it a try. So this fic will have some songs that will be important in the storie.

I will make a mix of the BMFM world and St. Trinians (a movie of 2007). The part of St. Trinians world will be put when Charley and Brenna

remind their days of school.

I don't own the BMFM universe or St. Trinians and I'm not getting money for this so don't sue xDD

Chapter 1

- Down came an O'Dubhuir -

Brenna woke up covered in sweat. It was another one of those premonitions that caught her, once more, by surprise. This time she saw herself in a war zone. Landscapes covered with red sand we're filled with bikers in strange vehicles that seemed to have a mind of their own. All of them were caught in the crossfire provoked by disgusting fish like creatures.

When she finally went back to sleep she dreamed with her old friend Charlene Davidson - that image brought a gentle smile on her face. The most unusual thing was that Charley was with three of those bikers she saw in that desolated landscape of sand. Within seconds that image disappeared and another one took it's place – this time she could see a mouse with a metal tail in one of those strange bikes. When she tried to see he's face he began to disappear saying in a soft whisper... _"Time will tell..."_

Brenna woke up again but much more calm this time. She got out of bed and went to her desk picking her skecth book. Looking through the pages filled will drawings of strange humanoid mice and gorgeous peaces of machinery she sighed. At least she knew what to do now

"Ye' know what, Puk?" she said looking to the huge rotweiller that was laying on the floor near the bed "I think it's time to return to Chi-town."

****

It was late night in Chicago and the streets near the Last Chance garage were very quite. Charley was in the kitchen trying to make a late dinner for herself but she was to worried about the guys to eat. They had left four hours previously and still there wasn't any news from them.

"It's not like them to keep me in the dark like this." Charley told to herself. "I can't take this anymore!"

When she grabbed her jacket and was going to her bike she heard some static coming from the radio.

"_Charley-girl are you there?"_ came Throttle's voice from the radio.

"Finally guys! What took you so long?

"_No time to explain, sweetheart."_ Vinnie's voice was heard _"Modo's injured"_

"Oh my God! He's he alright?"

"_One of Limburger's goons manage__d to hit his bionicle arm. He's in a very amount of pain and we don't know what to do"_ said Throttle.

"Bring him here. We'll manage this situations better in here than in the scoreboard."

"_Okay Charley. Se ya in a bit"_

****

One lonely figure was watching the lights of the city from the top of a skyscraper. From the corner of her eyes she caught a glimpse of three bikes approuching. When she focus her vision on those bikes, she was able to notice that one of the bikers was releaching sparkles of one of the arms.

"What the hell..."

The woman climbed down the building and faced the closed door of the Last Chance. Puk came out of the shadows and stopped by Brenna's side.

"I guess we're here."

****

"Modo calm down!" Charley was trying to take a piece of metal that was clutched to the mouse's arm "I cant' take it of if you don't be still!"

"No one is touching my arm." Modo's voice was like the roar of a wounded animal "It hurts like hell and nobody is touching this bloody thing!"

"Temper, temper, Modo. Where are your manners?" said Vinnie earning a bump on the head "Ouch, bro, what was that for?"

"To see if I can make you have some sense in that thick head of yours." said Throttle "Have a little consideration for you bro that was injured."

A loud bang came from the garage door.

"Oh man, what now? I'll get it." Charley left the kitchen "Who ever it is will have to come back later."

"Come on Modo, you'll have to let one of us take that of. We can't see the damage with that blasted thing in there!" Throttle tried to reason with his bro when a sound form the static of the radio was heard.

"_Mars to Earth. Come in Earth"_ Stocker's voice was heard.

"Hei there, coach. We're kind in a situation right now." answerd Throttle "I don't mean to be disrespectfull but can you make this quick?"

"_Hold on there, kid. What happened?"_

"Modo's injured and it's not letting us help him"

"_How did he get himself injured?"_

"Well..."

****

_back at the door of the garage_

"Sorry, we're closed" Charley didn't even mind to open the door "We're in a middle of a crises in here so be gone"

"Is it so importatn that ye' don't even open the door to an ol'friend?" came a voice from outside.

"It can't be..." Charley quickly opened the door to the woman outside "Brenna!"

"Hey there. Good to see ye', lassie" the two girls hugged. Charley broke the hug and look at her irish friend.

Brenna was a little taller than Charley and with a body that would made Aphrodite green with envy. She had short black raven hair with some stripes of red among the blackness and her eyes could equal the colour of silver mercury.

"It's been so long!" said Charley

"To long!" Brenna smiled at her friend "Oh, by the way, can me' dog came in?"

Charley look to the huge dog that was sitted next to Brenna.

"Sure. What's his name? Does he bite?"

"Puk. And he doesn't bite... much" Brenna laughed

Suddenly a scream came from the kitchen and scared them. "Tell me, lassie, has this scream have something to do with a biker that had sparkles coming out of a kind of metal arm?"

"Eargh...yes. A friend of mine got hurted and I don't know what to do."

"Leave it to me, love."

"But Brenna..."

****

_The kitchen_

"And that was it, Stocker." finished Throttle when he heard Charley's voice complaining to someone.

"Brenna, wait up!

The mice saw a strange hot babe enter the kitchen with a surprised Charley behind. The room went silent.

"_Throttle, are you still there kid?"_

"Yes, I'm here. Hold on a sec."

"Who's the babe?" whispered Vinnie to his tan bro.

"I have no idea." answerd Throttle

Brenna was to focused on Modo's arm to listen to what the other mice had said. Then she looked right into the eyes of the grey mouse and said "Are ye gooing to keep up with the cursing or are ye goin' to let me help ye?"

"Back of lady" was the only answer Modo gave her.

Breenan grabbed a chair and sat along side Modo "Suit 'yerself" and she started to sing

_**Come by the hills to the land **_

_**Where fancy is free **_

_**And stand where the peaks meet the sky **_

_**and the rocks reach the sea **_

_**Where the rivers run clear and the bracken **_

_**I**__**s gold in the sun **_

_**And cares of tomorrow must wait **_

_**T**__**ill this day is done. **_

The kitchen went silent once again. Although this time the mice just simply where amazed by the beautiful voice that they were listening.

_**Come by the hills to the land **_

_**Where life is a song **_

_**And sing while the birds fill the air **_

_**with their joy all day long **_

_**Where the trees sway in time, and even **_

_**T**__**he wind sings in tune. **_

_**And cares of tomorrow must wait **_

_**T**__**ill this day is done. **_

Modo began to relax and soon fell asleep. Vinnie, Throttle and Charley just sat on the free chairs and enjoyed the song that was taking away all the worries of the day. Meanwhile, Brenna took some tools of her belt and began to fix Modo's arm.

_**Come by the hills to the land **_

_**W**__**here legend remains **_

_**Where stories of old stir the heart **_

_**A**__**nd may yet come again **_

_**Where the past has been lost and the future **_

_**I**__**s still to be won **_

_**And cares of tomorrow must wait **_

_**T**__**ill this day is done. **_

_**Come by the hills to the land **_

_**W**__**here fancy is free **_

_**And stand where the peaks meet the sky **_

_**A**__**nd the rocks reach the sea **_

_**Where the rivers run clear and the bracken **_

_**I**__**s gold in the sun **_

_**And cares of tomorrow must wait **_

_**T**__**ill this day is done. **_

"_Oh man..."_ Stocker's amazed voice came from the radio.

Throttle rushed to the table and soon answered the coach "Sorry, Stocker, I completely forgot you were still there"

"_Never mind that, punk. Tell me one thing...who the hell was singing?"_

"I don't know. I've never seen her before."

«Who ever it was has a beautiful voice. And it's so familiar» thought Stocker. _"It's ok, kid. I'll leave you for now."_

"But you never said you message, coach".

"_We have time for that. Contact me when Modo gets better. Over and out."_

Charley was looking at her friend with a sad smile on her face "I haven't heard you sing in a while now, girl."

"A long while" answered Brenna " Tell me one thing. This technology it's not from Earth is it?"

"No mam" said Throttle "It's from Mars, where we came from".

Brenna looked at the three mice "That explains a lot." she whispered to herself.

"Can you still help him, babe?" Vinnie asked with a worried look on his face.

"Laddie, this fine piece of metal might not come from Earth but there's no one on this blue planet that knows more of bionicle technology than I do."

"Was it you who put Modo to sleep?" asked Throttle

"Am afraid I was, but he must have been very tired for that to happen." said Brenna "It's better for him though. This ain't gonna be a joyfull ride. At least he won't fell the pain so much."

After a hour Brenna finished fixing Modo's arm and got up. "By the way, I haven't introduced myself properly... I'm Brenna"

"Nice to meet you Brenna. I'm Throttle, the one with the big mouth is Vinnie and the big guy here is Modo".

"Say Brenna you talk a little bit funny." Said Vinnie

"Well, I could say the same to ye', laddie." laughed Brenna "But I get what you mean. I have irish accent."

"Irish as in leprechauns and guiness?" asked Vinnie

"The same."

"Even the bloody name is irish to the bone, right girl?" said Charley.

"Aye...Brenna O'Dubhuir"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A.N - music "Come by the Hills" by Loreena McKennitt

O'Dubhuir - in balck in gaelic (or so the mighty internet informed me) xD

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

- Old Memories –

Next morning found both Throttle and Vinnie sleeping on Charley's couch. After carrying Modo to the spare room, they didn't have any more strength to go back to the scoreboard.

Throttle got up to go get breakfast in the kitchen but on the way he triped over something and the next thing he saw was the floor a mere inches from his eyes. To complete the picture, the thing that he triped over was now growling at him.

"Nice doggy." Throttle got up very slowly never turning his back on the dog "I'm sorry if I woke 'ya up." Puk continued growling and started following the mouse slowly.

'_Oh crap, guess I'll have to run for it'_ thought the biker. When he was ready to race to safety, a very sleepy Brenna passed the door in the direction of the kitchen "Brenna-girl, a little help... please."

Brenna came back (walking backwards) and looked at the scene "Cut it out, Puk!" she walked away, followed closely by the rotweiller.

'_She's definitely not a morning person'_ thought Throttle while looking at the raven haired beauty.

"Oi, T-lad! Do 'ye want breakfast or not?" came Brenna's grumpy voice from the kitchen.

That calling was loud enough to wake up Vinnie, wich falled down the couch with the fright "What the hell was that?"

"The breakfast bell." laughed Throttle "Come on, Vinnie. 'Cause believe me, you don't want to keep the lady waiting."

When they arrived the kitchen, Charley was preparing breakfast while Brenna was sipping a cup of coffee.

"Morning ladies!" said Vinnie. Brenna growled something at Charley and she laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, Vinnie" said Charley "Brenna here is not the most happy person in the morning."

"I see. Tell me, babe." Vinnie sat along side Brenna and started talking in the most horrible brittish accent ever "I always thought that people of the britain islands always drank tea in the morning."

"Tea is a waste of water that should have been used for coffee." answerd she "Charley love, if the boy here keeps saying stupid thing like this I'll have to do to him what I did to 'ye the day we meet."

"Don't you dare, girl-friend." said Charley "If you plan on doing that please do it in the scoreboard and not in my home."

"Now even I am curious." said Throttle "What did 'ya do?"

"She burned my bed" answerd Charley.

Shocked looks were sent in Brenna's way

"That's a lie, lassie, and 'ye know it." said Brenna with a grin on her face.

"You're right, I'm sorry. She made my bed explode."

"_Aye_, that's better."

"What?! Why?" asked Vinnie.

" 'Cause she was a damned morning person the day before. I got mad."

"And you guys thought I was crazy" murmered Vinnie.

As the silence filled the kitchen, Modo entered.

"Welcome back from the dead." said Brenna ignoring the look the two other mice were giving her.

Modo was a little confused with the extra person in the kitchen but memories of the night before came to his head "Morning mam."

"Feeling better, big guy?" asked Charley.

"Much better Charley-mam, thank you." answerd Modo "By the way, how did you get that piece of metal from arm?"

"Don't ask me, Modo. Brenna was the one who repaired it."

"Really? I don't remeber." Modo looked confused "But thank you anyway, mam. It's even better than before."

" 'Yer welcome, big fellow. I'm Brenna" she putted her hand for him " 'Ye're sleeping all the way through the thing. Hope it didn't hurted much."

"No it didn't, mam." He took her hand and shaked it.

"Let's cut the mam shite, ok? It makes me feel old and I don't like it. And heaven knows that I'm grumpy as it is in the morning."

Modo look at her with a confused gaze. "Better do what she said, bro." Said Vinnie "Or she'll have your bed exploded."

The gray mouse looked at is friend even more confused "I don't think I want to know."

Brenna and Charley laughed "What wouldn't I give to see 'em spend a day at St. Trinian's." said the irish girl "Say, lass, do 'ye still have the year book?"

"Sure thing. What do you want it for?"

"To show ye're friends here that what I did to you wasn't so unusual at that school."

"Oh... point taken." said Charley going for her bedroom "Be right back.

Brenna looked to the floor where she expected to see her dog, but Puk was by Throttle's side with a paw on his lap asking for food "Don't ye dare give him a piece of that hotdog at the table, tan lad."

Throttle had just been staring at the dog thinking that not only half a hour ago this beast was ready to attack him and now was asking for food. "Don't worry, pretty lady, I won't."

"Good"

When Brenna looked away, Throttle puted a bit of meat on the floor wich Puk eated happily _'Hope you'll like me more from now on'_

"Found it!" Charley came back with a huge black and white book wich had a huge and weird 'T' on the cover. She sitted by the table and the rest of the guys gathered around to see it. "St. Trinian's School for young ladies – near London! Let's see... here we are! My God, we were so young!"

A picture came into view. A younger Charley in a black and white uniform was laughing her socks out. The reason? Well, that was because a younger Brenna, also in dressed with an uniform, was tucking her shirt by the banister of the staircase while a younger student (didn't appear to have more than eleven eyes old) was falling to the floor beneath.

"You looked so cute in that uniform, sweetheart." said Vinnie looking to Charley "Was that skirt suposed to be so short?"

Brenna and Charley laughed and didn't answerd.

"What the hell happened?" asked Throttle looking to the photo.

"Well, Mrs. Rafferty, the Head Mistress, told me to tuck 'me shirt while I was holding the kid up side down." answerd Brenna.

"And you dropped her?" Modo asked shocked.

"You couldn't disobey Mrs. Rafferty." said Brenna with a smile "She was a mean bitch that we all loved."

"I miss that place. It was so much fun." said Charley "Oh, oh, the hockey team. We rocked!"

The photo was showing the hockey team of St. Trinian's. All the girls looked mean and ready to kick ass. Right at front where Charlie and Brenna with Brenna's arms around Charley's shoulder both 'giving the finger' to the camera. "We were bad arse bitches, weren't we love?" said Brenna.

"That was a 'school for young ladies'? You looked more like delinquents." said Throttle with a smile "Cute ones, but still..."

"We never said it otherwise, lad." The irish girl smiled "One time we even had burned cars at the entrance of the school grounds aloung with skulls with knifes stucked in it. Good old times. Ei, Charley, remember when we wrote the hymn of the school?"

"Oh yeah. I believe it is in here somewhere... let's see...here it is."

"What do you say we explain the boys what life we has there by singing it?" said Brenna.

"Hum... It would be fun." Charley smiled while thinking what the boys might say after hearing it. "Let's do it, girl!"

Brenna left the kitchen for some minutes and returned with an electric black guitar. Charley started making the rythm on the top of the table.

"You still didn't loose the touch, lassie. Still a great drummer" said Brenna and then both girls started singing.

_**Make us worthy, make us proud  
Teach us not to be too loud**_

_**We'll try to fit in with the crowd**_

"That doesn't seem the kind of thing this girls would ask." whisperd Vinnie while looking at the pictures. He was shushed by the other two mice.

_**  
But we are St Trinian's**__**...  
**_

Brenna started playing the guitar and that, along with the rythm made by Charley, was making the guys stomp their feet to the sound of the song.

_**  
We can't fake the way we feel  
We were born to keep it real  
Hockey sticks and balls of steel  
We are St Trinian's**_

You bite us, we'll bite you back  
Better be scared when we attack  
Feel the fear, we're maniacs _**  
St Trinian's  
**_

"Sassy!" said Vinnie but received a glare from his leader and a smile from the girls.

_**  
Check out our battle cry  
A song to terrify  
No one can stand in our way**_

We are the best, so screw the rest  
We do as we damn well please  
Until the end  
_**St Trinian's  
Defenders of Anarchy!!**_

The guys were loving it! They never would have guessed that they're Charley girl was... well... that kind of girl! How did they never saw this coming?_****_

So scan all the toffs, the neats and the freaks  
Blackmail the goths, the slappers and the geeks  
And if they complain, we'll do it all again  
We do as we damn well please

The ASBOs, the chavs, the emos and their mates  
To torment the slags, we offer special rates  
And if they complain, we'll do it all again  
Defenders of Anarchy!!

After a solo of Brenna's guitar, the music instrument was silenced and both girls started clapping her hands at the table top making a steady rythm._****_

We are the best, so screw the rest  
We do as we damn well please  
Until the end  
St Trinian's  
Defenders of Anarchy!!

_**ST TRINIAN'S!**_

The guitar came back in full force_****_

So scan all the toffs, the neats and the freaks  
Blackmail the goths, the slappers and the geeks  
And if they complain, we'll do it all again  
We do as we damn well please

The ASBOs, the chavs, the emos and their mates  
To torment the slags, we offer special rates  
And if they complain, we'll do it all again  
Defenders of Anarchy!!

Check out our battle cry  
A song to terrify  
No one can stand in our way

We are the best, so screw the rest  
We do as we damn well please  
Until the end  
St Trinian's  
Defenders of Anarchy!!

Victorious, rebellious  
We do as we damn well please  
Until the end  
St Trinian's  
Defenders of Anarchy!!

_**  
ST TRINIAN'S!**_

The music went to a more quite vibe._****_

Don't let the bastards get you down!

"Wow, Charley babe! I didn't know 'ya had in 'ya!" said Vinnie.

"There are many things 'bout me that you don't know, guys." said Charley. Brenna smiled "And you, little miss, will be very quite."

"Wha' did I do?"

"Why did you went to a school like this and so far away from home, Charley-mam?" asked Modo while looking at one of the pictures - a very happy Charley and a not so friendly Brenna, both wearing a very dark makup and radical hairdoos, were sticking their tongues out showing red piercings "Is that a tongue ring?!"

"My tongue ring! I stopped using it ages ago! I miss it..." said Charley "As to your first question, Modo, it's a long tradition of the women in my family. We all went there. The same goes to Brenna here."

"If it wasn't for that, Mrs. D. would never got married to an awesome biker like Mister D." said Brenna with a soft smile "Mrs. D. was a legend in St. Trinians. She blowed up all the toilets in five minutes with handcrafted devices. She was a genius! And not mention my mentor!"

"That's my mom." laughed Charley full of pride.

"There's one of you here Brenna-girl." said Throttle reading the what it said bellow " '_Brenna's first tattoo was a reason for higher celebration in here. She was the first to get one in the last twenty five years and the second in the History of the school.'_ Who was the first?"

Brenna looked at the photo of her back where a beautiful _triskele_ was drawned between her shoulder blades "My mom. She had this cute little greenman on her right shoulder."

"What does this symbol means?" asked Modo.

"It's a _triskele_ - the celtic symbol for the wheel of life. The pointy areas indicate birth, life and death. It all goes in circles 'cause death is also the bringer of the next generation. I made it after me mom died – a tribute to her memory and the legacy that she left to me."

"What legacy is that?" asked Vinnie with a very interested look on his face.

"Gift of knowledge, lad. That is what all parents pass to their children to help them survive in this world."

Modo gave a serious nod. That's what his mother always said do him _'My job here is to give the brain tools you need to survive, my son. The way you'll use them is up to you.'_

"Brenna look." said Charley showing her a picture of them and three more girls "Our room mates!"

"Morgaine, Isabela and Tasha. How I miss those bitches." laughed Brenna while turning the page of the book. Then, her laughter became harder and she showed the picture to the guys. On top it said _'Happy B-Day, Charlene'_ and it showed four girls (the three from the previous picture and Brenna) holding Charley by the hair and sticking her face into the cake "Man, those where happy times!"

"Ha bloody ha" said Charley with a soft smile._'Those really were happy times'._


	3. AN

A.N.: I don't understand why this didn't stay in the chapter 2 but anymay...

So in the chapter two we see a lot of St. Trinian's school for young ladies as the girls share their past with the guys. Somethings were taken from the movie like the scene of the "tucking the shirt", the cars burning, the skulls with the knives and the hockey team.

Most of the characters don't belong to me (which makes me very very sad). Brenna, Morgaine, Isabela and Tasha belong to me - the last three make a very short appearance here and I'm thinking if I should put them in later chapters, but I still don't know...If you want to use Brenna in you're fics, I don't mind but tell me and give some credit in your fic ^^

Anyway, I'm not making any money out of this so don't sue (I'm broke anyway)

The music belongs to the "St. Trinian's" soundtrack and it's 's by Girls Aloud

The idea for Brenna's tattoo came from my own... my triskele. For an idea at how it looks like just go to my deviantart page (the link is in my profile) and it's the one with the name "My new baby"


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N.: **Sorry for the late update, but as you all well know… real life can be a bitch some times!

There's no song in this chapter because I couldn't find one that fitted so.

Another thing... Stocker makes his first appearance! xD

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own here is the plot, Brenna and Puk.

Chapter 3

- Visions -

The three mice were all looking at Charley with a weird expression on their faces and silence reigned in the kitchen.

"What?!" asked Charley.

"Was the cake any good?" asked Vinnie with an insolent grin.

"Bite me!" Charley stormed out of the kitchen because she didn't want Vinnie to see her laughing at that question. Damn Brenna for convincing her to show the guys the yearbook!

Brenna stood up from her sit and walked to the mice. "Stop that line o'though right, white mouse."

"What?!" asked Vinnie while the other two looked confused.

"Don't 'ye dare steal that idea for her next birthday."

"Why not? It seemes like 'ya had a lot of fun. Why shouldn't we do the same?" asked Vinnie.

"Cause she'll be expecting it, lad! 'Ye guys must be clever and think o'something new. For example...I don't know... whake her up with firecrackers. Use 'yer bloody imagination." Brenna smile and left the kitchen followed by Puk.

"That's not a bad idea." Vinnie said earning a bump on the head given by Modo.

"Don't 'ya dare do that to Charley-mam. Brenna-girl was just kidding!"

"Oh man! But..."

"No buts, Vinnie. Leave Charley alone." said Throttle with a smile "Leave it be for now, guys. We have to go on patrol."

"Let's trash that building one more time, yeah!" Vinnie ran of to the garage to get Sweatheart.

***

Brenna finished putting her stuff in the spare room Modo had used the night before and went looking for Charley. She found her best friend in her room laughing her stocks out. "What the hell got in to 'ye, lass?"

"Just going down memory lane."

"Remembering more of our pranks?"

"Hell 'ya, sugar!"

That nickname brought a sad smile to Brenna's face "Sugar? Oh man, I haven't heard that in a while."

Charley looked at her friend. She became sad so fast. Why? Then she remembered...

"Oh babe, I'm sorry. That was what my brother used to called you."

"Yap. But that's o.k, Charley-girl. It has been a while since I let myself think of him. It just hurted so much 'ye know?"

"Yeah. I don't think I recovered from his death either, honey."

"Speaking of wich, it was that son of a bitch Limburguer that kill 'yer folks and 'yer brother wasn' it?"

"Yes. I just don't have how to prove it."

"Proving it would do nothing now, lass. He became to powerfull and rich... If we go there we'll lose."

"The guys have been trashing his tower on a practily dayli basis. That skumbag is not what you think either, sweety."

"What do 'ye mean?"

"He's an alien from some stinky place called Plutark."

"Are the plutarkians fish like creatures?"

"Yeah. How the hell did you know that?"

"Cause that explains a lot. Come with me to 'me room an' I'll show 'ye."

When they arrived to Brenna's room, Charley sitted on the bed while the irish girl was looking for something in her backpack.

"Ah! Found it!" exclaimed Brenna.

Brenna sitted next to Charley and showed her the scrapbook. Charley turned the pages looking carefully to every drawing. The plutarkians were there with all they're creepy presence. And the martians were there to...and on one page were the guys surronding herself.

"It was this one that brought me here." said Brenna pointing at the drawing with Charley and the guys.

"This is amazing, Brenna. These drawings are so realistic! You haven't see me in years and still here I am in you're scrapbook...much older then the last time you saw me."

"Call it a gift if 'ye want." Brenna smiled.

"There's another in the next page." said Charley flipping the page.

"_Aye_. That's my personal enigma." said Brenna "I don't have a single clue to who that guy is."

Charley saw the drawing very carefully - the guy of the picture was very familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger into it. Well, it didn't ring a bell until she notice a little detail... a metal tail.

"I know him." said Charley.

"Really?! Who is it?"

"That's Stocker. The top comander of the freedom fighters back on Mars. He was the guys teacher."

"How do 'ye know? He has a helmet on!"

"He's tail is made of metal, dear. He's the only mouse on Mars with a metal tail."

Brenna went silent.

"What is it?" asked Charley.

"I'm just trying to make some kind of connection... the purpose for him to appear in my visions."

"It makes sense. If you saw the plutarkians and the mice it was only natural that you saw him aswell."

Brenna gave a little smile. Charley never question her, always accepting and believing that she had the gift of Sight.

"I don't know. I get the feeling that's not the answer but there's nothing I can do for now. I'll just have to wait and see."

They continue to look at the drawings until...

"Hey, lass, do you hear that?"

"What? I can't hear anything."

"Precisely. Where are the guys?"

"Probably went to give Limburguer a hell of a day."

"Hm...I like them already." Brenna smiled.

***

After trashing Limberguer's tower once more, the guys received a radio comunication when they were on they're way home.

"_Mars to Earth, come in Earth."_ Stocker's voice was heard.

"Hey there, captain." smiled Modo.

"_Hey-a, rookie!. Felling better?"_

"Much better, Stocker, tanks to Charley-mam's lady friend."

"_An earthling treated you? How?"_

"We don't know for sure... I guess we all kinda of fall a little sleepy last night." said Throttle "Ya had something to tell us last night. What was it?"

"_Just to warn 'ya that I'm stopping by."_

"You're coming to Chi-town? Why?" asked Vinnie earning another bump on the head "Ouch!! Throttle, bro, that was one rude thing 'ya learn with Charley-girl!"

On the other side of the transmission Stocker laughed._"I'm going there to see how life has been treating 'ya guys. And have some stuff to talk to 'ya about Limburguer... new information."_

"When are 'ya coming?" asked Throttle.

"_If everything goes according to plan, I'll alrive late this night or tomorrow morning. Warn Charley-girl for me will 'ya? Her place is the closest to the landing spot."_

"Yes sir!" answered Modo.

"_O.k, rookies. Over and out."_

"What about we get some hotdogs and rootbears and go to the scoreboard watch the game?" asked Vinnie.

"It was the only right thing 'ya said all day, bro." said Throttle "Let's ride!"

***

The night had fallen peacefully in Chicago and the two girls found themselfs at Charley's place having a late dinner.

"Aren't the lads coming for dinner?" asked Brenna.

"Not today. It's game night at the scoreboard."

"Pick what ever planet 'ye want, 'cause in all of them boys will be boys." said Brenna with a smile.

After a dinner that was filled with Charley telling Brenna the news of the city and of commun friends, the mechanic told her friend she would call it a day and went to bed. Brenna followed her friend's example but sleep wouldn't came so she stitted by the window looking into the night with Puk as company.

While she was petting the dog's head a vision came suddenly. It was a dark room and she fealled the danger. Her riflle was in her right hand and she pointed to the shadow that was crossing her path. When she was goin to shoot a pair of bright eyes looking her way the vision ended with a very loud noise.

"What in the bloody hell?" Brenna jumped from her sit and looked outside the window. There was quite a storm outside and the loud noise she heard came from a thunder.

Puk was near the door growling softly at something outside. "What is it?"

Brenna stood up and opened the door. The house was dark and quite but something wasn't right. Puk was to tense by her side and that could only mean one thing... there was a stranger in the house.

The irish went to the bed to fetch the riffle that was under the matress. "Com'on, mut. Let's kick some arse."

She walked silently to the living room. Nothing there...she felt something moving in front of her in the hallway and now she could clearly see a humanoid shadow. She pointed the riffle to the head of the shadow and got closer. When the riffle touched the shadows head and the sound of the safety being unlocked by Brenna was heard, the shadow froze.

'_Fucking dejá-vu!"_ Brenna thought knowing now that she wasn't going to kill the man in front of her. And she didn't understand how she knew it was a man.

A lightning iluminated the hallway for a few seconds and Brenna noticed that the shadow was in fact a mouse with a metal tail.

Never in his life did Stocker thought that he was going to have that kind of reception in Charley's house! Come on! He had a riffle pointed to his head and a huge dog was growling at him! Stocker turned around, ever so slowly and his eyes locked into the most beautiful and angry grey eyes that he had ever seen.

'_Those eyes... I've seen them before."_ he thought.

The owner of said eyes streched the arm that wasn't holding the riffle (thing that Stocker thought was incredible because the gun was big... very big) and turned the light on. Then he saw the most beautiful human he had ever seen... wait... not only human. She was the most beautiful female he had ever seen (martian girls included).

Brenna looked to the mouse she had before her and the only though that came to her head was _'It's him! What the hell?!'_

They froze in they're places for a few seconds being Brenna the first to move. Letting down her riffle she mention for the mouse to follow her.

Stocker followed the strange woman and led to the upper floor of the house. They arrived to the staircase that led to the attic...Charley's room.

Brenna uses the handle of the riffle to knock loudly at the trapdoor of her friend's room. The only thing she got for an answer was a growl. Brenna knocked harder and after a few minutes Charley's head appeard at the trapdoor.

"What?!" she asked angrily.

"You got a visitor" answerd Brenna with an evil smirk on her face "It's that Stocker guy."

The veteran warrior looked at Brenna. Her voice was soft and misterious. He suddenly had one image in his head. That black haired beauty was under him and that beautiful voice let out moans of pleasue. Imediatly Stocker used all his training to control the urges that wanted to come to the surface. After all he didn't know the girl and she was very well armed.

Charley looked at the other persone that she didn't notice before.

"Stocker?! What are you doing here?!"

"I spoke with the rookies late this afternoon to warn them I was coming. Didn't they tell you?"

"hãm... no."

"Let me guess...game night?" asked Stocker.

"Yap"

Brenna pointed the riffle to the floor and went to her room. Stocker just stood there and looked at her leaving.

"Did she pointed that thing to your head?" asked Charley.

"Yeah."

"That's my Brenna." Charley smiled.


End file.
